It all started with existentialism
by GuessingGame
Summary: When Reid told a joke about existentialism,nobody in the class understood except a serial killer,and a pretty redhead named Adryan Lindsay. After giving him her phone number, the two begin to date. What will happen when she becomes the target of a killer?
1. The Joke

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own criminal minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.  
><strong>

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

**And this is my own understanding of existentialism. I don't know if it's right.**

* * *

><p>"...How many existentialists does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Two. One to change the lightbulb, and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of objectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness."<p>

The class stared back blankly. They didn't laugh.

Except one girl in the back of the room, who let out a small snort. This girl had long, wavy red hair and a slightly upturned nose. The class may have looked at her even more strangely than they had looked at Spencer Reid, had they heard her. Not that she would care, for Adryan had never been one to care about what others thought. She was twenty-three years old, in her second year of law school. She had graduated high school a year early, more than ready to start college. Four years later she earned a B.A. in philosophy and psychology, proudly hanging in the shabby apartment she shared with her sister, Jessica.

As the presentation ended, Adryan stuffed her notebooks in her bag, and not quite knowing what she was doing, followed Reid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I understood your joke," she said "Existentialism is a category of philosophy when one observes and questions the world, the people, and its own existence as well. So, the reason why they need to be two, is that one changes the light bulb, and the other to observe how it represents the subjectivity of perspective, how people see the world from different perspectives, like sounds and smells, because in a world of cosmic nothingness-"

"It would theoretically just be darkess, so we couldn't use our sense of sight." he finished "I didn't think anybody got that joke." He smiled and rumpled his hair shyly. Rossi just stood there, knowing that they should most probably get moving but not wanting to ruin the boy genius' moment.

Adryan smiled back. Before she could think about it too much, she pulled out her note book and wrote Adryan Lindsay and her cell phone number in a blue pen.

"Call me sometime, we could discuss it." she said, handing him the piece of paper and walking away, hardly believing what she had just done. She didn't usually just give out her number to perfect strangers, but had somehow felt a strange connection to the nerdy, awkward man.

Reid, meanwhile, stood clutching the paper in shock. A girl had just given him her number? And he hadn't done anything, just discuss the simple topic of existentialism

"You know, she may change her mind if she turns around and sees you gaping at her." Rossi said

"Why did she do that?" he said, genuinely confused. He had always been awkward around girls, a pretty redheads weren't usually throwing their numbers at him.

Rossi shook his head and smiled, "Looks like you just got yourself a girlfriend there, Reid" he said, patting him on the back.

He would have no doubt contemplated this all day, if it had not been for who approached him next and what they said. They had just found another serial killer.

* * *

><p>"And I just gave my number to him. I don't know what the hell came over me" Adryan vented to her sister that night, sitting on the couch eating Baskin Robbins.<p>

"What's the big deal? I do it all the time." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Adryan knew very well that Jessica did this all the time, she brought another man home seemingly every day from the clubs she frequented. "And besides, you haven't had a serious relationship in two years, since you and Caleb broke up. This could be good for you."

Adryan dug her spoon into the ice cream violently, mixing it around. "I don't think he'll even call, he seemed pretty weirded out." She ate a large bite of ice cream, letting the sweetness seep into her taste buds and tried to ignore the brain freeze.

"You never know. At least today you decided to wear makeup. Now cheer up, I have to go to work and I don't want to leave here with my baby sister feeling sad." Jessica was a bartender at a popular nightclub downtown. Adryan sighed and assured her she was fine, and Jessica disappeared into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Adryan alone with her thoughts. Would he call? It sounded so juvenile, like wondering whether the cute boy who folds shirts at the mall liked you, or if the quarterback would ever break up with the cheerleading captain for you.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the BAU team got together at a local bar to celebrate their arrest of yet another serial killer, except for Hotch, who had decided to say late at work, yet again. They joked around and laughed as Morgan shared a story about his latest date, which hadn't gone very well.<p>

"Oh speaking of dates, you won't believe what happened to us today at Strayer University." Rossi said, smiling "Reid was approached by a very interesting young lady."

"Rossi, no!"

He ignored Reid's protests and proceded to tell them what had happened with Adryan. Reid blushed and looked down during his tale, embarrassed. The rest of the team was thrilled, of course.

"My man!" Morgan said, slapping Reid on the back.

"So, are you going to call her?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Should I? I mean, does she want me to?"

"Honey, if she gave you her number, than she _wants _you to call her. And she understood your exsistantileism thingie. Sounds perfect for you. Call her!" urged Garcia, twirling her shocking blond hair in her finger and playing with the umbrella in her childish red drink, which matched the outfit she had donned for the evening.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Why not?" Jordan Todd asked "You still have her number, right?"

"Well yeah, I memorized it."

Simultaneously , the team was urging him out the door of the bar and Reid was nervously dialing Adryan's number.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review Review Review!<strong>


	2. The text message

**Sorry I took so long to update! I have exams in a couple weeks and I've been studying like crazy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own criminal minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.**

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut. Jessica had just left the apartment, in a rather short skirt and high heels. Adryan was eating another pint of Baskin Robbins Mint Chocolate Chip and watching CSI.<p>

"Why are you even watching that?" Jessica had asked her before leaving "Doesn't it remind you of that guy?"

And it did. Maybe that was why she _was _watching it, because if he didn't call, at least she could remember him. And he probably wouldn't call. No guy had been really interested in her since her ex, Caleb. She had gone on dates since then,of course, but none of them had led to anything.

Adryan wanted to smack herself for being so mushy. She had spoken to the guy for two minutes, why did she care so much?

And then her phone rang. Adryan simply stared at it for a moment as if it had sprouted horns, than shook herself and ran to answer it. I said unknown caller, and Adryan practically screamed with joy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um Adryan? I'm, uh, Spencer Reid, we met at the, er, presentation today, and you gave me your phone number."

" Yes, I did." Adryan was practically laughing with joy. He sounded so nervous! Usually, she was the one who was awkward around guys, always spilling things at dates, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, coming out of the bathroom with her skirt tucked into her underwear, stuff like that.

There was an awkward silence, in which neither one of them knew what to say, and Adryan wondered if he had read her thoughts and now was regretting calling her.

"So, would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow morning? It's Saturday, so I'm off school." Adryan blurted on a sudden rush of confidence.

"Well um, I guess so."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" Spencer muttered quietly, hardly believing what had just happened.

Adryan arranged for them to meet at 10:00 at a local coffee shop called Lucky Lattes. Spencer just agreed with everything she said, too nervous to mention that he had no idea where that coffee shop was, or any idea if he would have to work, as he sometimes did on Saturdays. If he did, he would have to ask Hotch to give him the day off, which was easier said than done.

Adryan had no such worries, and called her sister to give her the news. Jessica had left only five minutes ago, and would still be on the bus on her way to work. As the phone rang, Adryan wondered what they would talk about. Existentialism ,while a fascinating topic, wasn't exactly what Adryan wanted to think about on a date.

_Hey it's Jessica. I'm busy right now, so just drop me a message and I'll get back to you._

"Hey Jessica, it's me, Adryan. I just wanted to tell you that that guy called me! We're going to get coffee tomorrow. Well, call me back or talk to me when you get back. Love you."

Adryan smiled happily and went to take a shower, which, for some reason, she always did when something good happened to her.

* * *

><p>"...And so we're going to meet for coffee tomorrow." Reid finished explaining to Morgan, who had come outside after Reid had hung up with Adryan. Derek laughed and stuck his hands in his jean pockets. It was starting to get colder outside, and he had not worn a jacket. He had, however, brought sunglasses, which Reid didn't understand.<p>

"Why do you keep on laughing at me?" Reid asked

"Kid, I'm not laughing at you, just how you're acting. You'd think you'd never been asked out before."

"I haven't" Reid muttered quietly

"Well," Morgan said "There's a first time for everything. Let's get out of here, it's freezing."

Reid nodded and they opened the door to the bar, to a unanimous "Shit!" from everyone on the team, who had been listening eagerly at the door to see if Reid had truly gotten a date, resulting in a bump on the head when it had opened. They all were looking down and not making eye contact with Reid, Prentiss laughing quietly and Garcia doing her best to look ashamed of herself.

"Well, my man has a date tomorrow!" Morgan announced, and the team cheered as if they didn't know.

"I'm not sure if it's a date"

"It's definitely a date." Morgan said

The team cheered again and guided Reid back to the table, toasting him and laughing and giving him advice.

"Um, Rossi?" Reid asked after things had quieted down somewhat "Do we have to come in tomorrow?"

"We do." Rossi said "But you don't."

* * *

><p>Adryan woke early the next morning. Her alarm had sounded at 9:00, much earlier than it usually did on a Saturday, and for a moment she couldn't figure out why. As she remembered, Adryan fumbled for her glasses on the bedside table and slid them on, and jumped out of bed. She looked at the outfit she had picked the night before; a flowy black skirt, a blue v-neck t-shirt, and purple Converse. She still wasn't sure about the Converse, but they were her lucky shoes and it didn't feel right not to wear them.<p>

As she brushed her teeth, she wondered if the date would be as awkward as their phone call. She hoped that he was just one of those people who didn't like talking on the phone, because she wanted to really talk to him, like she had at the presentation. It had just come so naturally then.

She was already out the door and down three flights of stairs when she realized she had forgotten her contacts and still had on her large 'nerd glasses' on. Her watch said 9:45 and it was a ten minute walk, so Adryan realized she would have to keep them. She didn't particularly like this realization, but it was too late. She went down the last flight of stairs and out into the sunshine, the warmth of it feeling good against her skin. It had been cool for the last few days, but she had seen on the news that a warm front was coming in, and Adryan was using it to the best of her advantage.

She took a deep breath as she approached the entrance of Lucky Lattes. Spencer Reid was standing outside the door.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up at 6:00 the next morning. He had been tossing and turning all night, extremely nervous. The last time he had gone on a date had been 1 year, six months, two weeks, and six days ago. Morgan had set him up with an old friend from college who had just moved to D.C., and it had been a disaster. They had had nothing in common, and Reid had ended up spilling hot food all over her and she had left the date two hours early. He replayed the date in his head over and over again and told himself he would not make the same mistake, this time with coffee. Morgan had graciously not reminded him of the date, but it wasn't as if he could forget.<p>

As he sat down to a bowl of cereal, he studied the directions to Lucky Lattes carefully. It had turned out that Jordan Todd knew of the coffee shop, and she had copied out careful directions for him. After he finished his cereal, he looked at his watch. It was nearly 7:00. He still had a couple hours. Enough time to read about five books, if he went slowly.

But for the first time in a long time, he couldn't concentrate on his books. He was thinking of Adryan. The sparkle in her blue eyes, the dusting of freckles along her nose. Her light carefree voice. He had memorized every detail of her face and it was coming back to haunt him. He slammed his book down angrily and went to brush his teeth and put on some clothes. He settled on khaki pants, a blue button-down shirt and a dark gray sweater vest. He decided to leave now and get there early.

By the time he had reached the coffee shop, it was 9:00. He still had an hour. Not knowing what else to do, he ordered a latte and sipped it as he waited outside of the door. 9:05, 9:15, 9:30, 9:45. Just as the big hand on his watched reached the 12, he could see Adryan. Her ginger hair flowed down her back in shiny waves. She was wearing glasses, which she hadn't been wearing when they first met. Reid didn't mind. He has always liked girls with glasses and didn't see why all of them decided to wear contacts. They both helped your eyes, and glasses were so much simpler.

He gulped. She was getting closer. He wanted to call out her, but it was as if his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't speak.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Adryan called out, waving<p>

His eyes widened, and he nodded at her. Then he seemed to shake himself, and he called out his own hello as well.

"The lattes here are amazing. Have you ever had them?" she asked

"No, actually this is my first time being here" he said, secretly throwing away his coffee cup as they entered the door. It was rather good, he had to admit to himself.

"I'm not surprised. This is mostly a hang out for kids at my university. One of my professors, Professor Finnegan, owns the place. He teaches Psychology. He was one of my favorite professors in freshman year. He's an absolute genius." Adryan said as they waited in line for their lattes.

"You took Psychology?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, I double majored in Philosophy and Psychology. I'm in studying Law now." she said "But thats nothing compared to you. You have what, two B.A's and two Ph.D's?"

"Three actually. In Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering." he said

"That's amazing! Your IQ must be off the charts."

"It's 187" he muttered

"Wow" she said. As they stepped to the front of the line and Adryan ordered them two lattes. They took seat on a small table in the back of the reasonably crowded coffee shop. Reid was surprised at how easily their conversation flowed. She didn't seem intimidated or weirded out by his many degrees and IQ, just impressed.

"So, how long have you been in the FBI?" she asked

"I joined when I was twenty-one, so that would be six years." He didn't mention that he knew how long it was down almost down to the minute.

"Well that's-" Her phone beeped, interrupting her. With an apology, she pulled her iPhone out of her bag. It said it was from Jessica. She smiled, her sister was probably sending her something to calm her nerves, like _If you bring him home, warn me so I can leave before you start your loud monkey-screech sex_. Adryan couldn't have been more wrong.

On her phone was a picture of her beautiful sister, her blonde hair straggly and messy, cuts on her face. She was tied to a chair and duct tape was over her mouth. Her eyes were closed, and Adryan couldn't tell if she was alive.

_If you want your sister back, you're going to have to do something for me - H.F._

** Review Review Review!**


	3. Meeting the Team

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own Criminal Minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.**

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

**Gonna try doing 1st Person P.O.V. Thoughts?**

* * *

><p>*~Adryan~*<p>

I stared at my phone. Was this Jessica's some sort of sick idea of a joke? I had seen her _this morning. _Hadn't I? I sinking feeling began in my stomach as I realized I hadn't looked. I had been so damn busy getting ready for a _date _that I hadn't realized my own sister was in danger.

"Adryan? What's wrong?" Reid asked, his eyes filled with concern.

I didn't respond. I was in shock. I looked at the picture again, and feeling a wave a nausea hit me, I dropped the phone. Reid looked at me, waiting for me to pick up my phone. When that didn't happen, he did it himself. Saying something I couldn't process, he began to hand it to me, but not before he saw the picture.

"Adryan, what is that? Who is that?"

My breathing quickened. I couldn't say her name. The word was stuck in my throat, I was choking on it. Spencer asked me again, more urgently.

"J-j-jessica. My sister."

He told me something. He wanted me to get in his car, to take me somewhere. How could he help me? Right, he works for the FBI. I got in his car, and he began to drive. He asked me a ton of questions. My speech block was gone all of a sudden, and I answered all his questions with a mind block instead, pretending this wasn't happening.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Last night."

"What was she doing?"

"Leaving the apartment, about to go to work."

"Was she behaving strangely? Did she seem scared?"

"No."

"Can you think of anyone you know with the initials H.F.?"

"No."

"Did your sister have any enemies? Anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"I don't think so."

We pulled into the BAU. Spencer flashed an I.D. and the guard let us pull in, giving me a slightly suspicious look. I didn't like that. It made me feel like a suspect, like I had done something wrong. What if they thought _I _did something to Jessica? What if Spencer did? A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away.

We parked, and Spencer opened the car door for me. I was shaking. As we walked in, a tall, stern-looking man looked at Spencer and I with just a hint of surprise.

"Reid? Rossi told me you weren't coming in today."

Spencer ignored him, led me to a desk and sat me down. A quirky looking blonde in a polka-dotted dress, high heels, and bumble-bee antennae, walked out of a room with some files in her hand. Her odd piece of headgear bobbed up and down and side to side, taunting me. Spencer addressed her.

"Garcia, get her some coffee."

She stopped, her eyes widening. Obviously, she wasn't used to Spencer addressing her so forcefully. She hurried off, her heels click-clacking on the floor. It reminded me cruelly of Jessica, and I burst into tears. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Jessica was fine, she had to be. _She had to be._

"What's going on?" the man from before asked, his forehead creasing in concern. A tall, muscular black man approached them from behind and asked the same question.

He held up my phone. I hadn't realized he still had it.

"It's her sister."

The blonde returned, and handed me the coffee. I gripped it, letting the heat seep into my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a super short chapter and I made you guys wait for a while, but I will post at least one more chapter this weekend, pinkie swear!<strong>

** Review Review Review!**


	4. The Brother

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own Criminal Minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.**

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jessica Lindsay, age 27. Last seen leaving her apartment for work, which she shared with her sister." Jordan Todd said, pressing a button on her remote with each picture.<p>

Images appeared on the screen in the bullpen. First a picture of Jessica, smiling brightly, her long blonde hair clean, her green eyes twinkling. Next, the picture of her tied to the chair. Her blonde hair was scraggly and she appeared dirty, as if she had fallen in mud and it had dried on her. Her mouth was duct taped, her ankles were tied to the chair, her hands tied behind her.

Emily Prentiss entered the room, where the whole team was sitting except for Garcia, who was in her 'lair' waiting for further instruction.

"She says that her sister last left the house wearing a short black skirt, high heels and a tank top. It wasn't uncommon for her to go home with men that she didn't know" she announced

"How's Adryan?" Reid asked

"She's pretty messed up." Emily answered uneasily.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Reid said, standing up and exiting the room, leaving the team. He approached Adryan, who was still sitting at his desk, clutching the long-cold coffee cup for dear life. Her blue eyes were widened and she was obviously still in great shock. He placed a hand on her shoulder, then pulled up a chair next to her.

"I tried to call her. Jessica, I mean. About five minutes after she left. I-I wanted to tell her you had called me. She didn't answer the phone. She _always _answers the phone. I think he- I think he already had her." Adryan said quietly, her blue eyes looking into Reid's brown ones

Reid gulped and tried not to show her that that made him nervous. If she had never made it to work, it disqualified his growing theory that Jessica had gone home with a man she didn't know, and he had had other motives besides, er, _you know_. He would have to see if Jessica had shown up for work that night. Reid sat down next to Jessica and took her hand.

"Adryan, we are going try our hardest to find her. They're some of the best people here."

A flicker of a smile appeared on Adryan's face. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you" she murmured. His words and presence did comfort her, but she was still scared out of her mind and couldn't bear to ask him the question that she wanted to ask. Was Jessica was still alive in that in that picture? Were they looking for Jessica or were they looking for her body?

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen, the team was brainstorming.<p>

"Maybe some guy approached her while she was working, flirted with her a bit, and got her to go home with him after her shift ended." Morgan suggested.

"Oh my lovely, though you have successfully used that maneuver many a time, that is not the case." Garcia's flirtatious face appeared on the screen, via webcam. "I just contacted Club Red&Black, where Jessica worked as a bartender. Boss says that she never showed up for her nine-thirty shift"

Rossi nodded slowly. "That actually makes more sense," he said "The fact that the Unsub knew to send the picture to Adryan, that he knew she would be the one most effected by it, suggests he knew Jessica personally. Maybe a family member? The Unsub most likely knows both of them."

"Garcia, can you cross-reference Jessica and Adryan with the initials H.F.?" Prentiss asked

"Honey, the fact that you say 'can you?' makes me feel like you underestimate my divine powers. I won't even break a sweat." Garcia said, furiously typing on a computer, her face disappearing from the screen. Morgan chuckled. That was his baby-girl.

Reid reentered the room, looking extremely worried. Hotch explained to him what Garcia was doing, and he nodded and sat down. Reid usually didn't feel so involved with their cases, but this one was different. He needed to find Jessica, so that Adryan would feel better. So that Adryan would smile again. He desperately wanted to catch this son-of-a-bitch unsub and make him pay. Garcia's face reappeared on the screen.

"Okay mes amis, I am done. There's only one result, Adryan and Jessica's mother, Hallie Fredricks. She's not your girl, because she died in a car accident ten years ago."

"She did?" Reid asked

"Yeah, along with her father. I have the police report right here" Garcia said "They were in a taxi. Hallie died instantly and the father was in the ICU for three hours, but he eventually lapsed into a coma and died. Looks like the taxi driver got off alright though, just a small concussion and a broken arm."

"She never told me that," Reid muttered, looking down. They rest of the team looked at him sympathetically. The genius was obviously hurting.

"Garcia, try to get into her life. See who might want to hurt her. Try old bosses, boyfriends, family members she may have had a falling out with." Rossi suggested.

"Oh, you know I feel sleazy going into someone's life like that. But you're the boss." she said, signing off. Reid didn't like this suggestion either, but he had to admit it would help. Hotch began to speak, giving everybody instructions. Garcia's face popped back up on the screen not five minutes later.

"Um, guys? I found something." she said uncomfortably.

An image popped up on the screen. It was a news article dated October 5th, 1998 . A picture of a smiling, young, red-headed, and toothless little boy was below the following words:

_Six-year old Adam Lindsay found dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I issue a challenge for my readers. In the upcoming chapter's, the BAU will be doing some bad-ass profiling. And I want your profiles sent in. Profile the hell out of this Unsub! I will give credit to everybody who helps and you will get cookies! (Ok, the second part is a lie.)<strong>

**Review Review Review!**


	5. Doctor

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own Criminal Minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.**

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

**I would like to thank kc1997kc, for helping me with the profile for this chapter. The challenge still stands, though. Even if you don't have a profile, please review!**

* * *

><p>Reid exited the bullpen, his thoughts going 90 miles per hour. Hadn't he asked Adryan if Jessica had any enemies? Surely she could have mentioned that somebody had <em>killed <em>her little brother? The rest of the team followed him, worried. Reid didn't usually get frustrated with a case this quickly_. _Hotch and Rossi exchanged concerned glances.

"Adam Lindsay!" he said, approaching Adryan

"What?"

"Adam! What happened to your brother?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Just tell us."

Adryan's memory instantly flashed back to thirteen years ago. She had been ten, Jessica had just turned fourteen. Adam was six. There had been a little park beside their house, in their small, southern Alabama town. She had held his hand, guided him across the street, and pushed him on the swing set. It was the towards the end of summer, the heat and humidity were still very high. The cement was hot and sticky underneath her feet, the air smelled of flowers. _"Higher! Higher!_" Adam screamed, as Adryan pushed his little body on the swing set. Suddenly, he flew off. He landed face first on the ground, hard. Adryan heard a crack. Rushing to him, she found that his nose was bleeding and looked broken, a tooth had fallen out, and he was holding his wrist at an odd angle. He wailed and cried, but nobody came out of the nearby houses to help. Adryan rushed home to get her father, nearly getting hit by a car.

"And when I brought my dad back to help, he was just _gone. _Like he had never even been there. Two months later, the cops found him. H-he was dead." Adryan finished. She took off her glasses for the third time, wiping them off. All of her crying had caused them to fog up significantly.

"Did your family ever get any messages about his whereabouts? Ransom calls, anything?" Reid asked.

Adryan shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Get Garcia to find the police chief in charge of the Adam Lindsay case. Ask if the family got any pictures, like the one of Jessica." Hotch ordered Jordan Todd as the team reentered the bullpen. She nodded, and headed off towards Garcia's fortress.<p>

"But Adryan said they didn't" Reid said

"It's not the kind of thing you share with a ten year old. If they did receive one, chances are Adryan never even knew about it."

The team all glanced at each other, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. If the family had received a picture, there was a possibility they were dealing with the same unsub. Someone who had a grudge against the Lindsay family that went at least thirteen years back. And they only had one family member who could help them find out who that was. They were all on edge, and when Jordan Todd reentered the room, Reid jumped.

Jordan threw down an unlabeled file on the table. Rossi looked around, and when no one else volunteered, he opened it. There was a picture of a little boy tied to a chair, his mouth duct nose was bandaged and his left arm was in a cast, the other arm tied behind his back. His blue eyes were wide open in fear. He set the picture to the side, and one piece of paper was left that was left in the file. A photocopied note, worded in an all too familiar way.

_"If you want your baby boy back, your going to have to help me with something -H.F." _Rossi read out loud. The team looked at him in horror.

" About a month after the family received that note, Adam was found strangled in a ditch. We also found the autopsy report. There was no evidence of a twisted wrist or broken nose, like Adryan remembers. He wasn't extremely malnourished either, though he seems to have been beaten severely"

"If we're dealing with the same unsub, why was Adam conscious in his picture?" Morgan asked

"It's much easier to kidnap a child than an adult. Maybe the unsub had to sedate Jessica? He could have a medical background. It would explain why Adam's wrist and nose were patched up so nicely." Emily said.

Reid stood up and analyzed the picture of Jessica.

"Zoom in on her neck" he ordered.

Jordan picked up the remote and pressed a button. Reid squinted and looked at the neck, touching a small red dot.

"It's a puncture mark. It's not covered up with hair or anything either. He wanted us to see it."

"This unsub has to be someone both Adam and Jessica trusted. He was prowling around the park, and when Adryan left, offered to give Adam a ride home. And he could have offered Jessica a ride to work." Emily suggested

"He could be a sadist, he obviously wants the family to suffer. And he beat Adam for months, probably knocking him out several times and bringing him back to life." Reid suggested

"Mental torture for the family, physical torture for the victim" added Rossi

"Thirteen years is a pretty long cooling off period. Why didn't he strike sooner than this?" Emily asked

"I don't know" Reid muttered quietly

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review! Just click the little button!<strong>


	6. Harry Ford

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, I have never owned, and most probably will never own Criminal Minds or it's characters. This makes me sad.**

**This story is set during and after season four, episode eight.**

**I would like to thank kc1997kc, for helping me with _another_ profile for this chapter. The challenge still stands, though. Even if you don't have a profile, please review!**

**I am really sorry I didn't update sooner! I was visiting family and I just got back. They live in the country, so the internet was pretty spotty.**

**I've decided this will be an eight-shot or a ten-shot, but I may create a follow-up story if anyone wants one.**

* * *

><p>"Adyran, what did your parents do for a living?" Reid asked the redhead. The team had moved her into the bullpen, removing the gruesome pictures of her family members and closing the files.<p>

"He was a surgeon, for the ER. My mom stayed at home"

"Your father, did he work long nights?" he asked. Adryan looked at him quizzically "We need to know everything."

"I know," she said "He took the day shift. He was usually home for dinner, but sometimes if they needed him he would work late."

"And what kind of patients did your father work with, usually?"

"I don't know. Car accidents, broken bones, once he saved a drive-by victim." she said, straining her memory. Her father usually didn't talk about his patients, and she had heard about the drive-by by pressing her ear to her parents door when her father had come home late, looking very troubled.

The wheels in Reid's brain turned, and he knew the question he would ask her next. "Were there any victims that stood out? Any your father talked about excessively? Did any accidents seem to affect him more that others?" he asked. Adryan pressed two fingers to her forehead. There were many, many nights that her father had come home looking upset. He was a jocular man, so she knew even from a young age that those nights were the nights that she shouldn't bother him. That she shouldn't ask for piggy-back rides or to stay up for ten minutes longer. Those nights, somebody had died. But they hadn't really stood out. Her father was usually happy and joking again by the next morning, if not by then than by the time he came home.

"No. They upset him sometimes, of course, but he got over it pretty fast. I suppose he got used to it," she said, shrugging

Hotch frowed and whispered in Todd's ear. "Get Garcia to make up a list of Dr. Lindsay's patients who died from injuries due to a car accident. Go as far back as you can." he said. She exited the room surreptitiously, trying not to let Adryan notice.

* * *

><p>"Have you got it?" Todd asked, leaning in over Garcia's shoulder, as she rapidly typed and clicked.<p>

"Yes, but the guy worked in the ER for twenty years. There are over eighty names," Penelope pressed the enter key and a long list of names popped up. She sighed sadly, remembering the tragic death of her own parents, and the life she had led afterwards. "Anything to narrow it down?"

"Not yet," Jordan answered "Can you send the list to Hotch's phone?"

"Do you know me at all? I already did. Anything else?" she said, minimizing the list and looking up at Todd.

Before she could answer, Hotch entered the room.

"I got the list. Narrow it down to any children under age ten who died before Adam Lindsay's kidnapping within the same year." he said. Garcia entered the details and a much shorter list popped up.

"There are five names here." she said

"How many have a last name that begin with F?" he asked. Garcia entered in the details again

"Two. Alison Ford and Carlos Fernández " she said, rolling the R in Fernández.

Reid burst into the room. "What do you guys have?"

"We've narrowed down the list to two children under ten with a last name starting with F. Reid, can you think of anything else?"

"Did either of their father's drive a taxi?" he asked

Garcia entered new information yet again, and only one name was on the list, Alison Ford.

"One. Alison Ford's father, Harry Ford."

"Can you pull up his details?" Reid asked

Garcia nodded and did this without a witty reply. A picture a balding, weathered man popped up on the screen. He didn't smile

Reid gulped "That's our unsub."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. This is exactly like an episode of Criminal Minds, I don't remember the title. But don't worry, I'm gonna mix it up a bit<strong>

**.****Review Review Review! Just click the little button!**


End file.
